famicomwarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Whip
Whip (known as Olaf in the west) is a Blue Moon Syogun. He has appeared in the Campaign mode of Game Boy Wars Advance and Game Boy Wars Advance 2, but did not make a proper appearance in Famicom Wars DS. He is the leader of the Blue Moon and a specialized in winter combat, hence his Breaks are all winter related. Although his Units are unaffected by Snow, they act as though they are travelling through Snow when Rain is present. Described to be a pompous braggart whose tactical prowess has earned him the respect of his peers and the admiration of his people. Kind of a serious person, especially when compared to Billy. ''Game Boy Wars Advance Whip first appeared in the first ''Game Boy Wars Advance. He was commonly used in the training mission as to be the foe. But in the end Whip had a change of heart and helped Red Star unto victory against an enigma (Hell-Bouze). Whip was one of the first 4 unlocked. ''Game Boy Wars Advance 2 Whip appears again in Game Boy Wars Advance 2. Joins with Billy the sharpshooter and Ewan the rich boy they fight to drive Cat out of the Blue Moon's lands. Whip's missions are Toy Box and T-minus 15. (Neotanks!?! and Factory Blues are optional). Whip swears to take out Black Hole because they (especially Cat) destroyed his hometown in Toy Box misson. Abilities Whip's Units move unhindered in snow. Break '''Snow White/Blizzard' - Causes snow to fall, which adversely affects all Units except his own. Special Break Blizzard Blow/Winter Fury - Causes a mighty blizzard, which reduces enemy Movement and deals 2 HP of damage to all enemy Units. ''Famicom Wars DS Olaf has little to no role in ''Famicom Wars DS, instead he stays in Blue Moon and helps his country recover. His clone -made by Black Hole- appears in one of the later missions, though. Abilities In Famicom Wars DS, the snowy weather actually rises Whip's units' firepower, which according to some fans, has made Whip just another firepower boosting Syogun. In addition, his units are not hindered by Snow. Break Snow White/Blizzard - Ho, ho, ho, your present from Santa Claus is... Snow! Whip opens his sack of presents for bad little children and even worse Syoguns and causes Snow to fall for 2 days, forcing his foes to consume more Fuel. Does not affect their Movement anymore, however. All of his Units also get a 10% boost in offence and defence. Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow... Special Break Blizzard Blow/Winter Fury - Whip shows his foe that winter doesn't just mean Christmas Carols and presents; he causes a mighty blizzard, which deals 2 HP of damage to all enemy Units. Also forces his foes to consume more Fuel, but again, does not affect their Movement anymore. All of his Units also get a 10% boost in offense and defence. Tag Breaks Whip has Tag Breaks with the following Syoguns: *Billy, 115%, "Forever Blue" (1 star) *Ewan, 105% *Hell Volt, 90% *Cat, 80% Quotes FWDS Break "Chaaaaarge!" "I am the shining star of Blue Moon!" Victory "For Blue Moon... for the motherland!" (With Billy) Billy: "Hey, if you want to fight the next one, I'll just nap..." Whip: "Billy, you little..!" Trivia *Whip is based on Joseph Stalin, the leader of the Soviet Union in World War 2. Just as winter saved the Red Army, Whip's powers can save the Blue Moon Army. *Whip's costume in GBWA makes him look like Santa Claus. *In the western version, Whip's beard is brown. *It is curious that, while Whip is stated to be a former Red Star Syogun, Blue Moon is revealed to be his homeland, meaning that the Red Star Syogun's accuasation of Whip being a traitor is subjective at best and incorrect at worst.